Une soirée inattendue
by murmure-de-lune
Summary: Rachel arrive en catastrophe chez Quinn qui se relaxe dans son bain.
1. Chapter 1 : visite surprise

Quinn entre dans le bain et ferme les yeux. Il fait vraiment bon quand on est dans son bain, pense t-elle. Un claquement de porte la fait sursauter.

-Quinn ! S'écrie Rachel.

J'aurais du fermer la porte à clef pense Quinn avant de crier à son tour :

- Je suis dans mon bain !

Rachel arrive en toute vitesse dans la salle de bain l'air paniqué.

- Il faut que tu m'aide.

-Tu veux pas m'attendre dans le salon le temps que je prenne mon bain ?

Rachel tourne la tête vers la porte mais au lieu de sortir se contente de fermer la porte derrière elle et s'assoit à côté de la baignoire.

- C'est mon bain détente. Pas de stress pendant mon bain détente. Lui dit Quinn d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

- D'accord. Mais je veux pas rester seule.

Rachel se tait regarde autour d'elle comme si elle faisait l'inventaire de la salle de bain puis dit en voyant la couleur de l'eau du bain :

- Dis donc il était tant que tu prenne ton bain.

- C'est un bain relaxant. J'ai mis du sel effervescent odeur pêche d'où la couleur orange.

- Oh.

- Tu devrais essayer, tu as l'air tendu.

- Je suis venu te demander de l'aide évidemment que je suis tendue !

- Tu veux bien me savonner le dos t'en que t'es là ?

Rachel s'exécute.

- Bon quel est ton problème ? Questionne Quinn

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

- C'est pourtant pas la première fois que ça t'arrive.

- Je sais mais il est différent et je crois qu'il déteste la musique.

- Évite juste de lui chanter dans les oreilles et ça ira.

- D'un côté j'ai ma carrière qui est prometteuse et de l'autre j'aime être avec lui. Il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas de vrai métier. Tu te rend compte ? En gros il faudrait que je laisse tomber mes ambition, mes rêves pour rester avec lui !

- La question est facile soit tu continue à suivre ta voix soit tu laisse tout tomber pour une amourette.

- Ce n'est pas une amourette. C'est lui mon vrai amour.

- C'est aussi ce que tu disais avec Finn.

- C'est pas pareil.

- En quoi ?

Rachel reste sans voix ce qui est une grande première. Quinn sort de son bain, se sèche et commence à se faire le broching. Rien ne pourra ternir sa soirée.

- Que veux tu que je te dise je ne peux tout de même pas choisir à ta place. Puis c'est un faux problème puisque s'il t'aime aussi il acceptera ce que tu es.

- Mais il m'a dit que...

- Je sais je ne suis pas sourde mais c'est mon point de vue. S'il te demande de choisir c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas telle que tu es mais telle qu'il te veux.

Rachel ouvre la bouche pour riposter mais le bruit du sèche cheveux l'en empêche. Elle hausse le ton pour se faire entendre :

- Donc je devrais à mon tour lui lancer un ultimatum ?

- Un ultimatum ? Il t'as dit que si tu continue ta carrière il te laisse tomber ?

- Enfin pour laisser tomber quelqu'un il faudrait sortir avec.

Quinn repose le sèche cheveux et inspecte sa coiffure parfaite. Elle se dirige vers son dressing tout en continuant la conversation.

- Je ne te suis plus. Je croyais que c'était l'homme de ta vie et tu ne le connais même pas ?

- Si on s'est rencontré sur meetic. On parle depuis quelque mois.

Quinn lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne peut y avoir que Berry pour s'amouracher d'un ordinateur. Rachel continue sur sa lancée :

- Je me suis dit que tu pourrais aller au rendez vous de ce soir à ma place.

- Quoi ?

- Il ne m'a jamais vu et quand j'ai vu qu'il n'avait aucune considération pour mon futur métier je me suis dit que j'allais oblitéré quelques détails. Du coup je lui ai dit que j'étais serveuse en attendant de finir mes études de médecine...

- Tu t'es permis de raconter ma vie !

- Tu es la seule que je connaisse qui ai laissé tomber la musique pour voir d'autres horizons.

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à continuer ton mensonge à ta guise même pendant le rendez-vous.

- Je me disais qu'il allais me poser des tas de question sur les études de médecine, le travail de serveuse et je n'aurait plus internet pour lui sortir des mots étranges comme ostéophytose, urologie ou transaminase.

- Où as tu déniché ces mots ?

- Sur internet.

- Et bien tu lui dit que tu aimerais parler d'autre chose.

Rachel regarde Quinn d'un regard suppliant. Quinn n'a vraiment pas envie de se faire passer pour son amie dans un rencard où elle s'ennuierait sûrement à mourir mais le regard de chien battu de Rachel la faisait craquer à chaque fois.

- On est d'accord ce n'est que pour cette fois. J'oriente la conversation vers la musique, teste ses réactions et fin.

- Oui inutile de tout tester.

- La confiance règne. Si tu veux te le garder faudrait peut être y aller toute seule comme une grande.

- J'ai confiance, je ne voulais pas te froisser.

Quinn regarde sa garde robe et dit à Rachel :

- Tu peux au moins m'aider à choisir ma tenue.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le rendez-vous

**Je n'avais pas décidé de faire de suite à ce premier chapitre avant de voir vos reviews. Merci pour vos encouragements, si cette histoire plait encore je la mettrais à jour la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

Pour une soirée d'été l'air été un peu froid. Quinn habillée d'une robe rouge et d'une petite veste blanche traverse les rues de New York. Berry aurait pu choisir un restaurant moins loin, j'aurais du prendre la voiture. Imaginer son amie faire les quatre cent pas dans son living room la fit sourire. Plus que deux rues. Son téléphone vibre.

-Alors comment il est ?

-Premièrement il n'est pas encore 21H et secondement je ne suis pas arrivée au restaurant.

-Dépêche toi un peu tu vas le louper !

-Il est du genre a arriver une heure avant et repartir avant l'heure fixée ?

-Heu je pense pas tout de même.

-Alors relax j'ai tout le temps.

-Ok. Tu m'appelle quand il arrive.

-Tu pense pas qu'il trouvera ça bizarre si je lui dit bonjour désolée j'ai un coup de fil à passer. A moins que je lui dise : au fait c'est pas avec moi que t'as rencard mais maintenant que je sais que tu es potable je préviens la personne concernée.

-Non non dis pas ça. Va juste au toilette pour m'appeler.

Avant que Quinn ai pu répondre Rachel avait raccroché. Quinn pousse un soupir et hate le pas vers le restaurant. Pas parce que Rachel lui a dit de se dépêcher mais quelques gouttes commencent à tomber. Il ne manquait plus que ça, ma coiffure va retomber.

Arrivée au restaurant elle demande la table au nom de Berry à l'entrée. Personne ne l'attend. 10 minutes d'avance, 10 minutes à tuer. Attendre n'est pas son fort du coup elle en profite pour lire ses mails.

-Bonjour, désolé d'être en retard.

-J'étais en avance. Tu es ponctuel.

-Devrait-elle le vouvoyer ? Rachel le vouvoyait-elle dans ses mails ?

-Tu as faim j'espère ?

Apparemment le tutoiement est de rigueur. Rachel savait-elle l'âge de ce type ? Soit il ne s'est vraiment pas mit en valeur soit il a l'âge de son père et ses tactiques de drague en plus ! S'il croit que lancer une phrase bénigne avec un sourire de tombeur ferait fondre Berry il est fou allié. Finn au moins avait son âge. D'ailleurs aux dernières nouvelle il était toujours amoureux de Rach. Dire qu'elle me l'a piqué pour le mettre juste après aux oubliettes, pauvre Finn. Bon je réponds quoi. J'ai envie de dire ben écoute mon vieux il est 21H et je suis au restaurant donc oui j'ai faim. Mais Rachel dirait sûrement :

-Oui et toi ? J'espère que le restaurant te convient ?

-A vrai dire je suis déjà venu ici et c'est l'un des meilleurs de ma liste. Répond-il tout sourire.

-De ta liste ? Répéta Quinn s'imaginant tout un répertoire dans un ordinateur dédié aux restaurants préférés classés par étoile, avec un note pour chaque repas, le personnel, l'ambiance.

-Façon de parler, je suis un bon mangeur.

-Bon mangeur genre tu mange de tout ou tu choisit bien tes plats mais en grosse quantité ?

-Ça ressemble à un interrogatoire. Répond t-il en riant. Laissons un peu de suspense tu verras bien.

Une serveuse s'approche de leur table et leur tend les menus. Elle est mignonne mais en parfait gentleman son rendez-vous prend les menus, lui tend une carte tout en remerciant la serveuse dans les yeux. Je ne me souviens même plus de son nom ! Pense Quinn. Il est temps d'aller aux toilettes. Quoique j'irais après avoir commander mon ventre commence à émettre des sons dont j'ignorais l'existence. Quinn regarde le menu et eu presque un arrêt cardiaque en voyant les prix. Non, finalement je vais appeler Berry tout de suite.

-Excuse moi une seconde je reviens.

Elle se lève et regarde autour d'elle. Les toilettes sont généralement bien indiqué dans les restaurants. J'aurais du faire l'état des lieux avant de m'assoir.

-Si tu cherche les toilettes ils sont au fond de la salle à droite. Cachés dans le faux coin.

-Effectivement tu es déjà venu ici. Dit-elle en souriant. A tout de suite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

Hélas, pensa-t-elle. Elle dut se retenir de pas courir pour atteindre les toilettes. La salle du restaurant est grande et en arrivant au coin de celle-ci on peut apercevoir un couloir non soupçonné sur la droite. Quinn prend son téléphone. Rachel répondit tellement vite que Quinn n'entendit même pas la première détonnation.

-Alors ? Fut le premier mot de Rachel en décrochant le téléphone.

-Tu est déjà aller à ce restaurant ?

-Non mais la brochure avait l'air pas mal.

-Vu les prix tu m'étonne qu'elle avait l'air pas mal ! Tu me prend pour Rothschild ?

-T'inquiète pas pour ça je te rembourserais.

-Lui est déjà venu ici. Tu l'as choisi pour son compte en banque avoue !

-Non, je ne sais absolument rien sur ces finances et ne savais pas qu'il connaissait ce restaurant. J'espère qu'il l'apprécie au moins ?

-Oui oui mais il aurait pu te tenir informé des sommes astronomiques de menus !

-Il a du penser que je les connaissait puisque c'est moi que ai choisi le restaurant. Et puis je viens de te dire que je te rembourserais alors arrête de me parler de ça et raconte moi plutôt ce qui m'intéresse.

-Ok. Ben l'ambiance est sympa. Ambiance tamisé, parfait pour un tête à tête. Au fait en parlant de tête je suppose que tu n'as jamais vu la sienne ?

-Non pourquoi ? Il a quelque chose au visage ? S'inquiète Rachel.

-Non il a une bonne tête. Que sais tu sur lui actuellement ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour que je paraisse moins saute. Je suis censé le connaître un minimum non ?

-Et bien il s'appelle Rob, il est dans l'informatique. Il adore les ballades, le vélo, la pêche et déteste les chiens, les politiciens et …

-Et la musique. La coupa Quinn.

-Non pas la musique.

-Mais tu as dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'une chanteuse.

-Il ne veut pas de quelqu'un qui ai un certain métier qu'il pense être non viable. Mais il n'a rien contre la musique.

-Oui si tu veux. Réplique Quinn d'un air agacé. Je ne veux pas sa page de description sur le site de rencontre mais savoir ce que tu sais de lui. Par exemple quel âge a-t-il ?

-Je pense qu'il doit avoir 25 ans.

-Tu pense ?

-Oui, l'âge n'a pas d'importance mais dans ses écrit il paraît mature donc je pense qu'il est un peu plus vieux que nous.

-Plus mature ? Et tu l'as interprété dans le sens âge mûr mais pas trop flétri. Tu aurais du lui poser la question.

-Pourquoi il a quel âge ?

-Je sais pas mais je pense qu'il a dépassé les quarante !

-Oh ! S'exclame Rachel déstabilisée.

-Bon, on est d'accord je sors par la porte de service ?

-Non quand même ! C'est un type bien.

-Un pervers oui.

-Non je t'assure dans ses écrits...

-Dans ses écrits il peut être n'importe qui. Mais tout ce qu'il peut écrire ne peut effacer la réalité.

-Ne t 'en vas pas comme une sauvage. Prend au moins une entrée et dit que tu ne te sens pas bien. Je lui dirais demain que c'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi je devrais subir ça plus longtemps ?

-Je ferais ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner ce soir. Je sais que je te suis redevable.

Rachel reprenait sa voix d'enfant gâtée et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer ses yeux de cocker.

-Ok, j'oublierais pas.

-Je t'attends chez toi pour que tu me raconte plus en détail ce soir. A toute.

Adieu les yeux de cocker, la voix de Rachel avait repris son ton enthousiaste juste avant que celle-ci raccroche.

Quinn rage intérieurement et retourne s'asseoir.

-Je n'ai pas été trop longue j'espère ?

-Non, du tout. Je vais me laisser tenté par le rosbif je pense. Dis moi lorsque tu aura choisi que j'appelle la serveuse.

-Je vais prendre la salade de gésier.

-Tu es déjà venu ici ?

-Non. C'est une première pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as même pas ouvert la carte.

-Tout les restaurants ont ce plat non ?

-Celui-ci oui en tout cas. Répond Rob après avoir vérifié.

-Je prends toujours cette entrée. Se justifie Quinn.

Rob fait signe à la serveuse d'approcher et annonce la commande.

-Alors comment tu t'en sors avec tes études de médecine ?

-Bien la première année vient de se terminer j'aurais les résultats dans un mois.

-Ça va mieux alors ?

En voyant le regard interrogateur de Quinn, Rob s'empresse d'ajouter :

-Tu disais que tu n'avais pas la moyenne.

Elle est gonflée ! Pas la moyenne ! Elle n'a qu'à la traiter de débile tant qu'elle y est. Quinn calme toi. C'est de Rachel qu'on parle. De l'hypothétique Rachel dans ses hypothétiques études en médecine. Pour une fois qu'elle ne se vante pas de quelque chose tu ne va pas lui en tenir rigueur.

-Ben j'ai cartonné aux exams donc ça devrait aller.

Les plats arrivèrent et Quinn se dit que ce restaurant n'était pas si mal. Le personnel a peut être eu pitié d'elle pour avoir servi les plats si rapidement. Quinn entama sa salade sans tarder prenant de grandes bouchées.

-Tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours ?

-J'adore la salade. Répond Quinn en rougissant.

-Je comprends mieux. Alors quel sont tes hobbys.

-Je te les ai déjà dits non ?

-Chanter dans un groupe c'est ça ?

-Oui. Enfin, le chant c'est plus qu'un hobby, c'est une passion.

-Dans ce cas j'aurais du t'inviter à une soirée karaoké.

-Tu te moque de ma passion ?

-Non j'oserais jamais. Réplique Rob avec un air de faussaire.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Explique moi.

-Lorsque je chante je me sent...il n'y a même pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. C'est comme si j'étais dans un monde où tout est beau, je me sent bien, entière. Et voir le public vivre cet instant magique, pouvoir le partager c'est...super.

En défendant le chant devant cet énergumène Quinn se rendit compte à quel point le Glee club lui manquait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas chanté. Plus d'un mois c'est sûr. Trop longtemps. C'est vrai que la musique lui faisait du bien. Plus qu'un bain relaxant. Quinn venait de donner un sens à cette soirée. Sans ce soir elle ne se serait peut être pas aperçu à quel point ça lui manquait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était comme ce type assis face à elle. Elle avait préféré faire de 'vraies' études pour avoir un 'vrai' métier stable. Se serait-elle trompé de voie ? Aurait-elle du faire comme Rachel et poursuivre dans une école où on apprend à se perfectionner en chant, danse et autres matières artistiques ? Quinn regarde Rob et se voit une vingtaine d'année plus tard à sa place.

Rob voyant le visage de Quinn se décomposer rompt le silence.

-ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

-La salade n'est pas bien passé je ferais mieux de rentrer je ne me sent pas bien.

-Veux tu que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

-Non. Merci mais j'ai ma voiture. Mentit Quinn.

Quinn s'apprête à se rendre au comptoir payer sa note lorsque Rob insiste pour lui offrir son repas. Enfin, insiste est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'il le proposa et Quinn accepta sans qu'il ait à insister.

Quinn sort du restaurant et appelle Rachel pour qu'elle vienne la récupérer au café juste à côté. La pluie s'étant intensifiée elle préférait attendre Rachel au sec.


	3. Chapter 3 : chantons sous la pluie

Une voiture grise arrive à toute vitesse devant le café où Quinn attend. La voiture passe à l'orange qui est largement sanguine et provoque quelque coup de klaxon largement mérité devant ce feux grillé. Quinn a juste le temps de pensé 'ho my god !' que la voiture continue sa course jusqu'au parking une rue plus loin. Quelques secondes après Rachel arrive devant le café et entre en haletant.

- Aurais-tu couru ?

- A peine. C'est que ça mouille.

- Si tu t'étais garé juste devant le café tu serais moins trempe et mon broching n'aurait pas à souffrir une seconde fois.

- Si je m'étais garé devant le café j'aurais été sur une place handicapé !

- Et donc ?

Rachel regarde Quinn avec des gros yeux et au lieu de répondre entame le sujet qui lui tient à cœur :

- Alors raconte moi tout !

- Non.

- Non ?

- Pas tant que je serais pas au sec et en sécurité. Précise Quinn en murmurant les derniers mots.

Rachel regarde autour d'elle. Le café était loin d'être un endroit qu'une femme de sa classe puisse fréquenter. Ceux qui ne sont pas encore en train de se vomir dessus sont largement éméchés.

- Ok. Allons-y.

Quinn ne se fit pas prié et avait déjà franchi la porte alors que Rachel était encore assise au bar.

- Je t'offre un verre poupée ?

Rachel se retourne vers l'homme qui la regarde avec un sourire de pirate. Bien que Rachel ne put le considérer autrement que la déchéance humaine l'homme continue à sourire montrant toutes ses caries bien qu'on aurait pu espérer que sa barbe de clodo puisse les cacher.

Rachel préféra l'acte à la parole (une fois n'est pas coutume). Elle sortie sans demander son reste agrippant le bras de Quinn au passage lui forçant à accélérer le pas.

Quinn qui n'a rien loupé de la scène taquine Rachel :

- C'est dommage que tu ait si peur des hommes vous formiez un couple parfait.

- Très drôle Quinn ! Réplique Rachel avec encore un soupçon de peur dans la voix.

- Du calme Berry, y a pas le feu. Il est d'ailleurs mieux que celui que j'ai supporter toute la soirée.

- Toute la soirée ? Tu as passé une demi heure tout au plus avec lui.

- Ouèp mais sa m'a semblé toute une vie. Renchérit Quinn avec une voix qui se voulait lasse et piteuse.

Rachel ne se calma qu'une fois dans la voiture. Enfin, une fois dans la voiture avec la voix de Barbara qui nous hurlait dans les oreilles. Et la voilà en train de prendre la route sans mettre de clignotant pour sortir du stationnement. Sûrement du au fait qu'elle chante l'aigle noir en écoutant son idole. Quant à moi je serrais les dents pour éviter de hurler à chaque carrefour. Bien que je finisse par l'accompagner sur l'air entrainant de Babara (qui l'eut cru!). Juste après l'aigle noir, nous eûmes droit à 'ma plus belle histoire d'amour c'est vous' et nous nous arrêtâmes par un silence gêné lorsque nos regards se croisèrent sur le vous du dernier refrain.

Mon chez moi n'est pas loin pourtant j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir mis moins de temps à pied pour me rendre au restaurant qu'en voiture pour revenir à l'appartement.

Une fois arriver je pousse un soupir de soulagement déguisé en soupir de lassitude et je m'engouffre dans la cuisine. Que s'est-il passé dans la voiture, c'était tout de même étrange. Mais le temps de retirer ma veste et une seule pensée me restait en tête : faim !

J'ouvre le frigo et repère vite mon souper. Et dire que j'avais faillit oublier d'en acheter !

Le temps de sortir une poêle et faire griller mon bacon, Rachel me rejoint dans la cuisine. Elle eu un pincement de nez en entrant et je me souviens que madame n'aime pas tout ce qui est bon.

- Je sais pas toi mais du coup moi je n'ai pas mangé. Tu as faim ?

Rachel regarde la poêle d'un regard soupçonneux. En regardant la poêle je m'approche d'elle et lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Tu n'as pas oublié que tu feras ce que je veux ce soir ?

- Oh non pas ça !

Je la regarde tout sourire et ne put n'empêcher de sourire à ma farce.

- C'est bon t'inquiète, je vais pas te soustraire à ton régime.

- Je ne suis pas au régime, je suis végétalienne. Précise Rachel.

- Bien sûr, appelle ça comme tu veux mais je sais que tout ce qui a un peu de graisse te répugne.

Je la regarde de haut en bas et ajoute :

- Et puis c'est vrai que tu en a besoin.

Rachel resta un moment la bouche en cœur outré j'imagine par mes paroles. Le temps qu'elle revienne à elle j'avais pris une barquette dans le congélateur et réchauffé son contenu.

Je mets le plat dans une assiette et Rachel s'écrit :

- Des lasagnes végétaliennes ? Elles sont végétaliennes pas vrai ?

Rachel garde encore son air soupçonne jusqu'à ce que je lui affirme que oui elles sont bien végétaliennes.

Quinn pris aussi des lasagnes pour accompagner son bacon. Alors que Rachel commence à manger Quinn va chercher de l'eau dans le frigo. En ouvrant le frigo elle tend sa main vers la bouteille d'eau mais la laisse en suspension. Son regard s'est arrêté sur tout autre chose et elle se retourne vers Rachel en lui disant :

- J'ai trouvé comment tu vas rembourser ta dette.

Son sourire plein de malice donne la chair de poule à Rachel qui avale sa bouchée de lasagne de travers. Et dire qu'elle allait la complimenter sur ces lasagnes alors que ce n'est sans doute qu'un plats surgelé.


	4. Chapter 4 : tu me fais tourner la tête

**Bonsoir, merci pour vos reviews. Désolée pour la coupure du chapitre précédent mais j'aime avoir un peu de suspense. Comme promis, voici la suite.**

* * *

Rachel regarde Quinn d'un air mi interrogateur mi terrifié. Qui sait ce que la blonde a en tête avec son sourire à la fois amusé et sadique. Quinn reste plantée devant le frigo et impossible de savoir ce qu'elle a pu trouver. La porte du frigo cachant l'intérieur à Rachel.

- Puisque tu veux tout savoir sur le vieux débris avec lequel tu avais rencard, je te propose de deviner. Mais à chaque fois que tu te trompera alors tu devras faire ceci.

Quinn sort la bouteille de vin blanc du frigo, la dé-bouchonne et ne prend pas la peine de prendre un verre avant d'en boire une gorgée. Juste après avoir bu, Quinn rajoute :

- Etant donné que j'adore ce vin, si tu as juste c'est moi qui bois.

- Heu, t'es sûre que tu veux pas que je rembourse ma dette autrement. Comme aller faire tes courses ou apporter les habits au pressing.

- Si je te laisse faire mes courses tu risque d'avoir des scrupules à acheter ce dont mon corps a besoin. Quant au pressing, je suis sûre que tu serais capable de salir mes vêtements sur le chemin du retour. Et puis pour une fois essaye de t'amuser ça te changera.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi boire est amusant.

- Je t 'ai déjà vu soûle et je trouve ça très drôle.

Voyant la tête de cocker prête à refaire surface Quinn s'empresse de préciser.

- C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais faire quelque chose pour te faire pardonner ce soir. Mais si tu ne veux pas je te force pas. Mais alors ne me force pas à repenser à ce mec.

Rachel n'eut même pas une minute de réflexion. La curiosité la perdra toujours. Elle répondit donc deux secondes plus tard.

- Ok. Après tout une fois en passant ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Puis, je te rappelle que j'ai un mois d'historique de mes conversations avec Rob je peux donc facilement trouver des vérités sur ce soir.

- Bien sûr, comme ça tu pourra me dire son âge. Par contre, je considérerais comme vrai uniquement les choses dont je suis au courant. N'oublie pas, je veux pas un résumé de tes conversations mais des faits qui se sont passé ce soir. Tu commences quand tu veux.

Quinn se remet à table, verse du vin dans chacun de leur verre et s'attaque à son assiette.

Rachel fini sa bouchée, prend une grande inspiration et commence.

- Il était déjà venu dans ce restaurant.

- Je te l'ai dit au téléphone, à savoir j'aurais tenu ma langue mais c'est bien un fait appris dans la soirée.

Quinn prend son verre et le boit cul sec.

- L'ambiance du restaurant est chic, tamisée, parfaite pour un premier rendez-vous.

Quinn avale son bacon avant de préciser :

- Parfaite je sais pas mais oui l'ambiance était chic et tamisée.

Quinn avale un deuxième verre du vin doux et légèrement sucré. Rachel continue et fait boire Quinn à chacune des vérités suivantes :

- Les prix sont chers. Rob aime ce restaurant car sinon il m'aurait dit d'en choisir un autre. Rob est brun. Il a les yeux verts. Il est plus âgé que je le pensais du moins il paraît beaucoup plus âgé que nous.

7-0 pour Rachel qui était maintenant lancée.

- Tu as dit que tu allais aux toilettes...

- Faux ! Je lui ai juste demandé de m'excuser. C'est quand il m'a vu chercher quelque chose du regard qu'il m'a dit où étaient les toilettes.

Rachel boit son verre, beaucoup plus lentement que Quinn, en grimaçant et rectifie.

- Tu es aller aux toilettes m'appeler.

Et un verre de plus pour Quinn.

- Il est arrivé à l'heure.

En voyant Quinn boire son verre Rachel est certaine de la vérité suivante :

- Tu es arrivé en avance.

- Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ça, vu l'heure à laquelle je suis partie d'ici.

- Je me suis surtout dis ça parce que si tu étais arrivée en retard tu n'aurais pas pu me valider qu'il était bien à l'heure.

Quinn leva son verre en direction de Rachel avant de le vider.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer, tu en a déjà avaler pas mal.

- Je suis étudiante en médecine je te signale. Tu crois que les fêtes étudiantes se déroulent comment ?

Rachel la regarde d'un air à moitié choqué et continue :

- Vous avez parlé de médecine.

- Oui et devine ce qu'il m'a dit, dit Quinn avant d'avaler son verre.

- Que tu auras un bon métier.

- Non, il m'a dit qu'il était content que j'ai réussi mes exams alors que tu lui avais dit que j'en était pas capable.

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Je sais que tu t'en sortiras comme toujours, d'ailleurs tu as de bonnes notes. J'ai juste menti en disant que moi, Rachel Berry, n'avait pas la moyenne. Ça me permettait de couper court à nos discussions sur la médecine en prétextant que j'avais le moral à zéro à chaque fois qu'on en parlait.

- Ok, mais tu as faux quand même. Réplique Quinn en servant un autre verre à Rachel.

Rachel boit le verre et mange quelques bouchées de lasagnes pour faire passer le goût avant de continuer.

- Vous avez commandé une entrée.

- Faux, je suis la seule à avoir commandé une entrée.

Rachel boit son verre et recommence.

- Tu as pris une salade de gésier.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Enfin Quinn, à chaque fois que tu prends une entrée au restaurant c'est cette entrée.

Quinn avale son verre en cherchant si elle avait déjà commandé autre chose au restaurant.

- Il a commandé un plat principal de viande.

- Oui rosbif. Précise Quinn en avalant son verre

- Vous avez parlé de musique.

- Oui.

- Il a dit qu'il ne trouvait pas que la musique était une profession.

- Non, il m'a juste dit que la prochaine fois il m'inviterait à un karaoké, avec un air moqueur.

- Tu lui a dit que tu voulais être chanteuse et que tu commençais déjà à avoir une certaine réputation.

- Non.

- Tu lui as dit que c'était ton rêve d'être une chanteuse.

- Non.

Au bout du troisième verre sur le sujet musical, Rachel perd patiente et s'exclame :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as dit sur la musique !

- Je lui ai juste dit que c'était une passion et vu qu'il se moquait toujours, j'en ai eu marre et je me suis barré.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui. En fin de compte tu as parfaitement bien résumé la soirée aux chandelles.

Quinn se voulait ironique mais le mot chandelle avait plutôt été dit avec dégoût.

Résultat des scores 14 verres pour Quinn à 6 verres pour Rachel. Bien que Rachel semble déjà plus éméchée que Quinn. C'est peut être pour cette raison que Rachel continua le jeu :

- Tu as fait les lasagnes toi même.

- Oui, mais rien à voir avec le restaurant. Ils n'auraient pas voulu me prêter leur cuisine.

Réplique Quinn en souriant.

- Mais ça fait tout de même un point pour moi. Insiste Rachel en rigolant bêtement et en penchant dangereusement d'un côté à l'autre de sa chaise.

Quinn avale le verre et ajoute :

- Ok mais le jeu est fini. Je crois que tu ne supporteras pas un verre de plus.

Rachel était joyeuse et Quinn sentait l'alcool monter. Ses yeux commencent à briller comme ceux de Rachel et le rouge lui monte également aux joues. Le repas étant terminé, Quinn débarrasse la table aidée de Rachel. Cette fille ne peut décidément pas rester en place et profiter même 5 minutes, pense Quinn bien que ravie d'être aidée.

- J'aimais bien ce jeu.

- Pas étonnant tu aime gagner. Réplique Quinn.

Quinn fini la vaisselle et sursaute.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? Demande Rachel en voyant Quinn sursauter.

- Non, c'est rien. C'est juste qu'habituellement je fait une séance d'abdos avant de manger.

- Tu peux toujours la faire maintenant.

- De l'effort à cette heure ci ?

- Ce serait dommage que tes abdos fondent.

Quinn regarde Rachel surprise par cette dernière phrase. Celle-ci va dans le salon et se plante au milieu en attendant Quinn.

- Alors ? On les fait ces abdos ?

- Je savais pas que tu en avais.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai des leçons de danse en plus des cours de chant à longueur de journée.

Quinn rejoint Rachel et s'assoit par terre en face d'elle.

- Ok. Mets toi en face de moi et crochète tes pieds aux miens.

Rachel s'exécute. Une fois ses pieds liés à ceux de son amie elle voit Quinn partir en arrière et remonter.

- Fais comme moi si tu veux avoir des abdos d'acier.

Rachel s'exécute et arrivé au bout d'une vingtaine de couché remonté, elle fini par ne plus pouvoir remonter.

- tu dors ?

- Non, je me disais juste qu'on pourrait changer d'exercice.

- Déjà fatiguée ?

L'effort avait accélérer l'effet de l'alcool et Rachel voit le plafond tourner avec un mal de ventre qui commence à ce faire ressentir.

- Je crois que je vais vomir.

- Pas dans mon salon ! Attends va aux toilettes.

Quinn se lève et tend la main à Rachel. Mais aucune des deux n'arrivent à être stable et au lieu de relever Rachel Quinn tombe dessus lorsque Rachel tire sur sa main. Les deux rigolent et tente de se relever sans plus de succès.

- Quinn...

- Quoi ? Je sais je t 'étouffes.

- Non ça va j'aime bien.

Rachel rougit et reformule sa phrase avec un peu trop d'empressement.

- Je veux dire, je me sens bien t'es plutôt légère. Un vrai poids plume. Pourtant on dirait pas vu ce que tu manges !

Quinn tente de se relever et se retrouve assise sur Rachel. Celle-ci relève son buste et sa tête entre presque en collision avec celle de Quinn. Rachel enlace Quinn et cale sa tête sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

- Heureusement que t'es là. Murmure Rachel avant de s'endormir dans cette position invraisemblable.

- Rach ?

Un léger ronflement répond à sa question. Il n'y a vraiment qu'elle pour pouvoir dormir comme ça, pense Quinn avant de l'allonger délicatement sur le sol pour pouvoir bouger. Abandonnant l'idée de la porter jusqu'au divan Quinn la borde dans une couverture et glisse un oreiller sous sa tête. Elle s'assoit sur le divan et cherche la télécommande des yeux. Mais avant de l'avoir trouver elle tombe à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Cette soirée aura-t-elle des conséquences dans la vie de nos deux héroïnes ou l'alcool la leur fera-t-elle oublier ?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Réveil difficile

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment va évoluer la relation de nos deux héroïnes? C'est l'intrigue centrale de cette fic donc patiente. Pour l'instant laissons les se réveiller.**

* * *

**Réveil difficile**

Quinn se réveille avec une douleur au bras gauche. Quand elle ouvre les yeux elle est surprise de se voir allongée à travers le divan avec Rachel contre elle endormie sur son bras. Toute deux recouverte de la couverture qu'elle avait sortie hier. Elle se lève lentement afin de ne pas réveiller son amie et va préparer le café. Une fois la cafetière en route son regard se fixe sur l'ordinateur portable de Rachel allumé sur la table basse. Elle regarde son amie en s'imaginant celle-ci se réveiller dans la nuit pour pianoter sur son ordinateur avant de venir se rendormir dans ses bras. C'est vrai que le divan est plus confortable que le sol pense Quinn avant de s'avancer vers l'ordinateur. Elle tourne l'écran de l'ordinateur vers elle afin d'éteindre celui-ci mais lorsqu'elle voit la fenêtre de chat devant elle la curiosité la pousse à lire la conversation de BarbaraForEver et RobyLand.

Quinn attrape la souris en pensant : Rach aurait pu trouver mieux comme pseudo tout de même. N'importe qui la connaissant pouvait se douter qui se cache derrière un tel pseudo. Adieu l'anonymat. Quant à RobyLand inutile d'être devin pour reconnaître le tocard d'hier soir.

Après avoir parcouru la conversation Quinn sourit devant la délicatesse de Rachel pour « rompre » avec Rob. Enfin, c'est pas comme si elle l'avait déjà vu, rompre est un bien grand mot. Rachel a plutôt coupé court à la conversation en marquant « Je préfère qu'on ne se voit plus, la soirée était sympa mais tu n'es pas ce que je recherche ». Rob a du mal le prendre vu ce qu'il répond. Tout d'abord il cherche une explication, il se justifie sur ce qu'il aurait pu faire de mal pour enfin demander si c'était à cause de son âge. Quinn sursaute presque en voyant que Rachel a marqué que l'âge n'a pas d'importance et que c'était juste ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle est pas croyable ! Miss parfaite ment à la perfection par écrit dommage qu'elle ne mente pas si bien à l'oral ça m'aurait évité de perdre ma soirée. A peine Quinn pense-t-elle à la soirée qu'elle se revoit sur Rachel et rougit légèrement. Ensuite Rob se fait plus insistant puis enlève son masque de gentleman pour continuer avec des insultes. Quinn se tourne vers Rachel se demandant comment elle avait réagit en lisant les dernière ligne de Rob auxquelles elle n'avait pas répondu. Sur le visage de la jeune fille aucune tristesse ou inquiétude ne se voyait, Quinn se demande si elle avait l'air aussi apaisé que son amie lorsqu'elle dormait. Le café est prêt et Quinn s'en sert une bonne dose. Elle n'a pas mal à la tête malgré le débit d'alcool absorbé la veille mais sa gorge est irrité par la sècheresse. Elle boit son café en regardant Rachel. Celle-ci se réveille et s'étire avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

En ouvrant les yeux Rachel se sent dépaysée. Où est-elle et pourquoi Quinn la regarde-t-elle avec un air idiot en souriant.

- Tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette, dit Quinn en voyant l'étonnement de Rachel.

Rachel regarde autour d'elle et demande :

- Pourquoi je suis chez toi ?

- Après avoir bu quelques verres tu t 'es endormie. Et puis de toute façon tu ne pouvais pas conduire dans cet état.

- De quoi tu parles ? J'ai rien bu hier. J'étais trop fatigué pour sortir. Je suis restée chez moi et me suis couché de bonne heure.

- Oh ! Tu te souviens vraiment de rien on dirait. L'alcool ne te vas vraiment pas bien.

- Arrête de faire l'idiote Quinn ! C'est vraiment pas drôle, je dois m'entraîner pour mon audition. Qui t'a aidé ?

- Aidée ?

- Tu n'as pas pu me transporter ici toute seule. C'est bon montrez vous, la farce était très bonne. Hahaha ! Dis Rachel en se levant.

Une fois levée Rachel fixe ses manches d'un air surpris puis furieux. Elle va dans la salle de bain et se met à hurler.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? L'interroge Quinn qui l'avait rejointe en courant en attendant le hurlement.

- Je suis Rachel ! C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar !

- C'est vrai que personne n'aimerait te ressembler mais de la à ce que tu t'en inquiète. Répond Quinn avec amusement.

- Non Quinn tu ne comprends pas ! Pince moi !

Quinn ne se le fait pas dire deux fois.

- Aie ! Ça fait mal !

- T'avais qu'à pas demander ! Au fait le café est prêt.

Quinn repart dans sa cuisine et voit deux minutes plus tard Rachel traverser le couloir comme une furie et claquer la porte d'entrée. Quinn fonce à l'entrée et crie :

- Rachel attend tu vas où ?

- Faut que je rentre, je sens que je vais m'évanouir si ça continue !

- Si quoi continue ? Et puis je te signale que toutes tes affaires sont là. Y compris tes clés !

Rachel remonte, prend ses clés et repart sous les yeux inquiets de Quinn.

Quinn la regarde chercher sa voiture par la fenêtre. Elle ouvre la fenêtre et lui crie :

- Tu es garée dans la rue juste à ta gauche !

Rachel part dans la rue quittant le champ de vision de Quinn qui se promet de ne plus jouer à un stupide jeu d'alcool avec Rachel. Quinn est un peu déçue que Rachel ne se souvienne pas de sa soirée. Surtout en colère que son amie s'en prenne à elle en parlant de farce bien qu'elle n'ai rien compris à ce que Rachel lui disait se matin. Quelle mouche l'avait-elle piqué ? Ça m'apprendra à vouloir l'aider. Une fois la colère partie Quinn, inquiète prend son téléphone et compose le numéro de Rachel. La sonnerie sonne, Quinn se retourne et vois le sac de Rachel ainsi que son manteau toujours chez elle. Quinn soupire et compose le numéro de Kurt, le colocataire et meilleur ami de Rachel afin de s'assurer qu'elle soit bien rentrée.

* * *

**Je sais, le comportement de Rachel n'est pas cohérent et mérite une petite explication. Promis, je l'explique au prochain chapitre.**


	6. Chapter 6 : C'est MON corps !

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews ça fait toujours autant plaisir et j'en prends note. Bien jouer à ceux qui avait deviner l'échange de corps mais ce n'est pas avec Santana bien que j'y ai songé après la review de themaoko. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Santana va tout de même avoir un rôle dans cette soirée inattendue.**

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone n'empêcha pas Kurt de se retourner dans son lit avant de se rendormir avec un oreiller sur la tête. Par contre la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrant avec fracas avec un cri de terreur suivi d'un retrait de couette et de secousses incessantes fini à le réveiller. Il ouvre un œil et s'étire avant de faire volte face devant l'intrus. Mais le visage si familier mais totalement inattendu le fige et l'empêche de respirer.

- Dis moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Tu m'entends ? Rachel ! C'est bien toi ? Parce que je suis sûr que ce n'est pas censé être moi ! Mon dieu dis moi quelque chose !

- …

- oh mon dieu ! Je suis dans le corps de Rachel et le mien est vide !

Rachel, ou plutôt Kurt, tendit la main vers le cou de son propre corps assis sur son lit afin de savoir s'il respirait encore. Mais à ce moment son corps se crispa encore plus qu'auparavant (ce qui paraissait impossible) et sorti de la chambre pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Un cri prévisible en ressorti et de l'eau se mit à couler.

- Rend moi mon corps ! S'écrie Kurt qui avait suivi celui-ci mais n'avait pas eu le temps de rentrer dans la salle de bain avant que celle-ci soit fermée à clef par son occupant.

- Kurt !? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas du maquillage !

- Du maquillage ?

- Oui j'ai beau frotter j'ai toujours ton visage !

- Rachel ?

- Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ?

- Moi ! J'aimerais que ce soit moi !

Rachel sorti de la salle de bain avec le visage tout rouge et mouillé.

- Tu essaie de me défiguré ? C'était pas la peine de me voler mon corps pour me défiguré, tu aurais pu faire plus simple ! S'exclame Kurt.

- Je te signale que j'aimerais aussi être à ma place !

- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

Kurt retourne à sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Ce même lit qu'il n'avait pas quitté la veille avant de se retrouver dans ce cauchemar. Rachel suivi et vit son corps prostré dans la chambre de Kurt.

- C'est impossible.

- Rachel, j'aimerais que ce soit un cauchemar mais c'est si réel !

Rachel ne répond pas et regarde son corps avec insistance.

Kurt, dépassé par la situation, reste lui aussi silencieux en observation devant l'irrationalité de ce qui lui arrive.

Après un quart d'heure Rachel soupire en disant :

- Ça ne marche pas.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je sais c'est stupide mais je me disais que si je me concentrais sur mon corps j'arriverais à revenir dedans.

- En effet c'est stupide.

- Tu as une autre idée ? C'est peut être complètement fou de penser retourner dans son corps de cette manière mais ce qui nous arrive l'est encore plus. Donc si tu n'as pas d'autre idée j'aimerais réessayer et que tu en fasse de même. Peut-être que si l'on essai en même temps ton énergie ne m'empêchera pas d'accéder à mon corps.

- Mon énergie ?

Kurt vit son corps avec un regard déterminé et qui signifié 'fait ce que je te dis et ne discute pas'. Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique il en aurait rit. Ce regard était un pur regard Rachel Berry mais sur son corps il était grotesque.

- Ok, comment on fait ?

- Ferme les yeux et concentre toi pour .. et bien tu vois.

* * *

Kurt et Rachel assit en tailleur face à face ferment les yeux.

* * *

En entendant la porte claquer Santana se lève en sursaut. Elle s'assoit sur son lit et entend un cri de la salle de bain. Elle sourit. Se lève lentement et écoute la conversation entre Rachel et Kurt depuis l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Lorsque l'appartement se fit silencieux elle s'avance à pas de loup jusqu'à la chambre de Kurt. Elle n'avait pas raté une miette de leur discution depuis l'arrivée de Rachel. La porte est restée ouverte et au vu du spectacle à l'intérieur de la chambre de Kurt elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

Kurt ouvre les yeux et s'est avec la voix de Rachel qu'il lance :

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faite mais si vous pouviez continuer le temps que je vous prenne en photo ce serait top.

Rachel se retourne et offre à Santana le regard d'un Kurt triste, surpris et choqué à la fois.

- Santana tu es ici ? Dit Rachel avec la voix de Kurt.

Santana décide d'ignorer la question et continue à sourire.

- Non sérieux, je vous aurait surpris en train de couler un bronze que ça aurait donné la même image. Vous êtes constipés ?

- Santana, bien que nous sommes ravis que tu sois revenu de Londres hier soir je ne pense pas que nous aillons besoin de tes commentaires.

- Merci pour l'accueil Berry ça fait toujours plaisir. De toute façon faut que je file.

En s'en allant Santana ajouta :

- Et Kurt je te rappelle que l'on s'est croisé hier soir lors de mon arrivée. Juste avant que je finisse de rentrer mes bagages et que tu parte au lit comme les poules.

Une fois dehors Santana respire un bon coup et se dit avec une joie très peu contenue « Je pari que lorsque je rentrerais ce soir ils m'attendront avec impatience et me supplieront de croire en leur histoire de transfert de corps. J'y crois pas ça marche ! J'ai réussi ! »

* * *

**Brève apparition de Santana qui ne sera pas dans le prochain chapitre mais reviendra bientôt. Elle emporte avec elle une part de mystère ... si ce n'est le mystère entier mais la journée risque d'être longue pour Kurt et Rachel.**


	7. Chapter 7 : La journée commence

**Bonsoir, désolée pour l'attente et merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

Après une demi heure de concentration Kurt ouvre les yeux découragé.

- Tu vois bien que ça ne fonctionne pas. Je suis toujours dans ton corps.

Rachel ouvre les yeux et regarde Kurt d'un air abbatu.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

- Qu'avais tu de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai cours de chant dans deux heures suivi d'un cours de danse. Et toi ?

- Je devais préparer mon solo pour mon audition dans grease.

- C'est dans deux semaines, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Enfin si j'arrive a récupérer mon corps. En attendant je vais vivre ta journée histoire que tu ne te fasse pas renvoyer.

Kurt repense à son renvoi de la Nyada pour absence et soupire.

- Merci Kurt. Je vais rester ici à … travailler ta voix.

- Ok. Bon je vais prendre une douche froide en espérant me réveiller.

Kurt eu le temps de se diriger vers la salle de bain avant d'entendre sa voix monter vers les aigus :

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu vas enfin tu vois avec mon corps !

- Rachel, ça a beau être ton corps je ne vais tout de même pas sortir sale. Et puis pour une fois tu seras peut être bien coiffé. Enfin si j'arrive à faire quelque chose avec cette tignasse.

- Non. Je pense que je vais te laver et te coiffer.

- Au nom du ciel Rachel ! Je ne suis pas ta poupée Barbie et rassure toi je suis encore gay. Je ne vais pas profiter de ton corps !

Réplique Kurt avant de fermer la salle de bain à clé. Pour une fois que cette clé sert à quelque chose. Il se déshabille et entre sous la douche pendant que Rachel s'acharne sur la porte et lui cri des mots qui ne parviennent plus à ses oreilles.

Kurt sort de la douche et s'étonne du silence. Rachel a du s'avoué vaincu. Il enfile le peignoir de Rachel et a failli mourir de peur en ouvrant la porte. Son propre visage planté devant la porte le regarde avec fureur.

- Je peux ou moins choisir mes vêtements ? Demande Rachel en lui tendant les vêtements.

Kurt les prend et s'habille soulagé d'avoir tout de même un pantalon. Il reste une heure avant le début des cours. Il prend un petit déjeuner en ajoutant un citron vert. Chose qu'il ne fait qu'après des réveils difficile. Rachel le regarde en se disant qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu prendre la demi douzaine de citron ce matin. Elle prend également son petit déjeuner et ne sachant que dire se contente de continuer de fusiller Kurt. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminer Rachel se lève et va préparer son sac que Kurt prendra pour la journée.

- Bon concernant les cours tu sais où ils se déroulent. Par contre essai d'éviter Brody.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez rompu il y a déjà plusieurs mois non ?

- Fait le c'est tout.

Rachel était revenu avec le sac et surtout sans colère. Kurt soulagé qu'elle se soit calmé bien que contrarié qu'elle ait été en colère pour rien avait pris le sac et commençait à se diriger vers la porte.

- N'oublie pas les clés de ma voiture. Et évite de manger de la viande à midi.

- Je sais. Je vais tout faire pour ne pas paraître louche. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est qu'une journée et demain tout sera redevenu normal.

- Tu crois ?

- Je serais prêt à prier pour que l'évènement inverse se produise à notre prochain réveil.

Rachel le regarde avec espoir et l'assome de conseil sur comment se tenir, avec qui parler, en somme comment être Rachel.

Kurt s'enfuit sous le flot de parole continuel prononcé par sa propre voix en ne retenant qu'une chose : sa voix ne résonnait pas de la même façon que ce qu'il pensait.

Une heure après le départ de Kurt quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rachel qui hésitait depuis une heure à prendre sa douche ou à s'habiller alla ouvrir en pyjama en pensant que Kurt était revenu. A tout les coups s'était trop dur de faire semblant d'être moi pensa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Salut ! Lance Quinn en souriant. Est-ce que Rachel est là ?

- Non elle est en cours. Répond Rachel en regardant Quinn avec surprise et peur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Ben tu es toujours en Pyjama en fin de matinée.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs j'allais partir me recoucher je suis un peu fiévreuse. Tu devrais repasser plus tard je voudrais pas te contaminer. Je dirais à Rachel de t'appeler quand elle rentrera.

- Non pas la peine je passé juste comme ça.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la nuit dernière ?

Kurt a vraiment une mine affreuse et voilà qu'il parle de lui au féminin. Il m'étonnera toujours. Je rêve où il parle de la nuit dernière. Rachel lui a tout dit ? Bien sûr qu'elle lui en a parlé c'est son meilleur ami. Que lui a-t-elle dit exactement ?

- De la nuit dernière ? Rachel t'a dit quelque chose ?

Rachel venant de réaliser sa boulette continua sur sa lancé d'un ton hésitant.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était chez toi.

- C'est tout ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'elle m'ait dit d'autre ?

- Et bien. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette en arrivant.

- Ba tu sais c'est Rachel ! Dit Rachel en levant les yeux aux ciels pour accentuer ses dires en espérant clôre la discussion.

- Mouais.

- Pourquoi ? Je devrais être au courant de quelque chose ?

- Non rien. Bon je te laisse te rétablir. A plus !

Quinn avait déjà fait trois pas quand Rachel lança.

- Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle avait passer une excellente soirée !

Quinn s'arrête et sourit. Cette phrase lui fit chaud au cœur. Peut être même plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

- Ben tu lui dira que moi aussi.

Puis elle repartit.

Rachel ferme la porte pour pouvoir exploser de joie sans témoin. Cette soirée qui, d'un point de vue extérieur n'avait sûrement rien d'excellente avait vraiment était magique. Rachel se rappelait de tout et rougissait en repensant à certains passages. Mais Quinn était revenu le lendemain même donc elle avait également passé une bonne soirée. Quinn, qui ne venait jamais ici et qu'elle ne voyait que lorsqu'elle allait chez elle ou qu'elle lui demandait si elles pouvaient se voir, avait pour la première fois depuis qu'elles ne sont plus au lycée voulu voir Rachel. Rachel ravie de cette idée enragée de ne pas être dans son corps. Qu'aurait-elle fait ? Aurait-elle adopté une attitude enjouée mais sans plus ou lui aurait-elle sauté dans les bras comme elle avait voulu le faire en la voyant devant la porte ? Aucun des deux. Elle aurait tout simplement était à son cours de chant. Cette dernière pensée plongea Rachel dans une petite déprime. Et si c'est parce qu'elle avait trop de sentiments pour Quinn et qu'une intervention céleste, pour la punir, lui avait fait quitté son corps ? Absurde, Kurt n'a rien fait et se retrouverait puni également.

Rachel raisonna ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner et n'en tira qu'une conclusion. Elle avait des sentiments pour Quinn et ce depuis longtemps. Son subconscient l'avait probablement poussait à parler à Quinn à chaque fois qu'elle voulait faire des rencontres amoureuses. Rencontres qui se révélaient à chaque fois désastreuses.

Il y avait d'abord eu ce garçon au ciné où elle avait demandé à Quinn de l'accompagner pour se sentir moins en danger. Ce prétexte tenait la route : se retrouver seule avec un inconnu dans le noir.

Puis la soirée au restaurant où Quinn se tenait deux tables plus loin. Ce jour là Rachel avait su que Quinn irait au restaurant, il se pourrait qu'inconsciemment la jalousie l'ait poussé à savoir avec qui Quinn irait. Du coup elle avait invité un garçon de sa classe le même soir au même restaurant.

Et enfin, cerise sur le gâteau, hier soir.

Rachel se prépare son repas en souriant. Elle repensait aux lasagnes que Quinn avait fait pour elle seule. Et à la série d'abdo qui avait suivi. Le micro-onde sonna et la tira de sa rêverie. Une fois le ventre plein elle se décida à prendre sa douche. Par pudeur elle évita de regarder le corps nu de Kurt ce qui, étrangement, ne se révélait pas pratique pour se savonner et se sécher. Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre et, ne voulant pas fouillait dans ses affaires, pris les premiers vêtements propres qu'elle se trouvait. Autant dire que Kurt avait, sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie, un t-shirt qui jurait avec son pantalon. Absolument rien n'était assorti.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre, comme vous vous en doutez sera centré sur Kurt.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Sortilège

Le cours de chant s'était bien déroulé contrairement au cours de danse où Kurt n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment bouger les hanches correctement. C'est plus difficile de s'habituer à un corps de femme qu'il n'en a l'air. Heureusement que je n'ai pas échanger mon corps avec Mercedes un autre problème au niveau de la poitrine aurait gênée mes mouvements. J'ai cru que la prof allait tomber d'extase devant ma pitoyable prestation. Kurt avait le regard fermé à ce souvenir en entrant dans le café et bouscula la jeune fille qui en sortait. Kurt s'excuse et s'avance vers le comptoir.

- Rachel ?

Pas de réponse. Quinn, qui venait de prendre sa commande s'avance vers Rachel.

- Dis donc tête en l'air tu as l'air d'avoir la gueule de bois. Dit Quinn en souriant.

Kurt, revenu à la réalité se rappelle avec horreur qu'il est encore dans le corps de Rachel.

- Non, dure journée c'est tout.

- Ça te dis de prendre notre café ensemble ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Je t'attends à cette table.

Kurt prend sa commande habituelle et va rejoindre Quinn.

- Tu n'as pas mangé aujourd'hui ? Demande Kurt en voyant l'assiette de bacon devant Quinn à 4 heures de l'après midi.

- J'avais un petit creux.

- Je vois. Lance Kurt avec un air désapprobateur. Comment cette fille peut-elle garder la ligne en mangeant n'importe quoi ? Ça m'étonnera toujours, pense-t-il.

Quinn voit le regard outré et pense que le côté végétalien de Rachel refait surface.

- Alors raconte ? Cette dure journée ?

- Toujours pareil, la prof de danse est toujours aussi amicale.

- Faut bien qu'il y ait des profs qui soient cassant sinon tu n'aurais pas envie de terminer les cours.

Devant le silence, Quinn continue.

- Pas de gueule de bois alors ?

- Non, pourquoi je devrais ?

- Vu ce que tu as bu hier oui. Je vais commencer à croire que tu y es habitué. Tu caches bien ton jeu.

Kurt se rappelle brusquement s'être réveiller chez Quinn et se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux parler à Rachel avant de pouvoir tenir une discussion avec Quinn.

- Tu avais l'air paniqué quand tu es partie ce matin. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Non. Trop long à raconter. Justement en parlant de ça, c'est un truc que je dois encore régler, il vaudrait mieux que je parte.

- Tu me fuis à cause d'hier soir ?

- Non pas du tout, j'ai juste un truc à faire. Kurt vois l'air attristé de Quinn qui se reprend en moins d'une seconde.

- Ok, va faire ce truc. Tu sais où j'habite.

- Le prend pas comme ça. Dit Kurt en se ressayant.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te vexer.

- Je ne suis pas vexée. J'ai juste du mal à comprendre.

- A comprendre quoi ?

- Ben d'un côté tu dis à Kurt que tu as passé une bonne soirée et d'un autre tu as l'air de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de deux secondes dans la même pièce que moi. Bien qu'en public tu sembles pouvoir contrôler ton horreur contrairement à ce matin.

- Ecoute ce matin j'avais de quoi paniquer. Je peux pas te dire pourquoi c'est tellement étrange que j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même mais je te jure que j'avais une bonne raison.

- Peux être que je pourrais t'aider à y voir plus clair si tu m'expliquais.

- Peut être.

Quinn voit l'air découragé de Rachel et préfère ne pas insister. Après tout elles ne sont pas si proches que ça.

- Bon, je dois partir. Appelle moi si tu veux en parler.

- Ok, merci.

Kurt laisse Quinn partir, fini son café et repart chez lui.

Au même moment dans une lingerie un téléphone sonne. En voyant le numéro Santana fait une grimace. Elle savait que cet appel viendrait mais pensait avoir un jour ou deux de plus avant que ça n'arrive.

- Allo ?

- Santana ? C'est Willow.

- Willow comment vas tu ? Je te manques déjà ?

Après un petit silence la réponse se fait entendre.

- Tu es bien arrivée ? Dis moi, désolée de te demander ça mais tu n'aurais pas embarqué sans le savoir la boîte à bijoux que j'avais dans ma chambre. Je ne la retrouve plus et je me demandais si elle n'était pas tombé dans ton sac.

- Oui je l'ai. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je compte te la renvoyer par colis.

- Je suis soulagée, un moment j'ai cru que tu voulais t'en servir !

- Pourquoi elle est à usage unique ?

- Non, mais les conséquences peuvent être terribles...Oh mon dieu tu l'as utilisé !

- Oui. Je t'avoue que lorsque tu m'as dis à quoi elle servait je ne t'ai pas cru une seconde mais ça fonctionne parfaitement.

La joie non contenu de Santana fait frémir son interlocutrice qui au contraire est plutôt paniquée. Durant son séjour à Londres, Santana avait rencontré Willow lors d'une promenade. Bien sûr, après lui avoir fait du rentre dedans et fait boire quelques verres elle s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre. Sa curiosité lui avait fait ouvrir une boîte à bijoux que Willow lui avait arraché des mains. Devant les supplications de Santana ,Willow lui révéla qu'elle avait déniché la boîte pour aider une amie. Si l'on mettait plusieurs cheveux dans la boîte à bijoux alors celle-ci inversait les corps des propriétaires des cheveux. Santana ne s'était pas demandé une seconde pourquoi une amie de Willow voulait cette boîte mais ce dit juste que ce pouvait être un bon canular. Elle lui demanda tout de même comment rompre le charme. Ce à quoi Willow répondit : il faut enlever les cheveux de la boîte avant qu'ils ne se désagrègent.

- Tu es totalement inconsciente ! Ce sortilège est dangereux ! Les personnes que tu as emprisonné dans des corps différents peuvent rester toutes leurs vie comme ça !

- Relax, tu m'as dit qu'il fallait juste enlever les cheveux de la boîte.

- Avant que ceux-ci se désagrègent !

- Ecoute j'ai récupérer les cheveux sur des peignes et dieu seul sait depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. Donc aucune inquiétude de ce côté là.

- Sauf que lorsqu'ils sont dans la boîte ils se désagrègent en moins d'un jour !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu me la volerais ! Tu avais l'air plus que sceptique sur tout ce qui est sorcellerie.

- Ouais mais y a pas idée de garder des trucs comme ça chez soit et de l'exposer pour attirer les regards de jeunes gens innocents.

- Des jeunes gens innocents ? Bon, je ne vais pas te faire la morale vu qu'apparemment ça ne sert à rien. Mais s'il te reste une conscience tu dois ouvrir la boîte et retirer les cheveux s'il est encore temps !

- C'est bon j'ai jusqu'à ce soir. Je le ferais t'inquiète pas. C'était juste une farce je voulais pas un effet permanent.

Santana raccroche et continue ses emplettes comme si de rien n'était. Après tout elle avait le temps et puis c'est leur faute. Elle rendre de voyage et aucun de ses colocataires n'est là pour l'accueillir et la harceler de question sur sa vie à Londres. Pire, Kurt était aller se recoucher après lui avoir dit qu'elle avait une clé et qu'il était donc inutile de réveiller tout le monde avec la sonnette !


	9. Chapter 9 : Sortilège partie 2

**Puisque je suis assez en retard au niveau des publications, en voici un second pour aujourd'hui. **

**Merci pour vos reviews ça fait toujours autant plaisir.**

* * *

16H30. Quinn est a peine rentré chez elle que quelqu'un sonne à sa porte.

- Santana !

- Enfin quelqu'un ravie de me revoir !

- Alors Londres raconte ?

- Les britanniques sont moins coincés qu'il en ont l'air. D'ailleurs certains pratiquent la magie. Il faut à tout prix que je te raconte quelque chose. Tu vas mourir de rire.

Santana n'arrivait pas à ôter son sourire tout le long de son monologue. Elle raconta à Quinn son séjour à Londres et détailla surtout son retour et son petit tour avec la boîte à bijoux.

- C'est impossible !

- Oui je sais ! C'est exactement ce que je me disais avant d'essayer. Bon le truc c'est qu'il faut que j'enlève les cheveux avant 21H sinon c'est irréversible.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire ?

- Ben dis donc je ne pensais pas que tu aller jouer les maman poule toi aussi !

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je me fende la pêche de ta petite expérience à l'insu de tes amis ?

- Ne joue pas les effarouchée. Il y a bien eu une période où tu aimais te divertir à leur dépend toi aussi.

- Oui mais depuis j'ai grandi. Essaye ça te ferais du bien !

- Oh mais désolée, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir la chance de se laisser engrosser pour pouvoir atteindre un taux de maturité insupportable !

- Toujours le même refrain quand tu sort les griffes San. Ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose : depuis je n'ai pas fait d'autres erreurs que tu puisse me balancer à la figure. Attention du te fais vielle tu commence à radoter.

- La ferme Quinn ou je prends un de tes cheveux et le met dans la boîte avec celui d'une biquette.

- Ça me fait penser à un truc.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance à propos de la boîte. Je vais te raccompagner histoire d'être sûre que tu enlève les cheveux et que la boîte retourne à son propriétaire.

Quinn se dirige à la salle de bain.

- Pas besoin de te refaire une beauté, t'es pas mon type ! Lance Santana depuis le salon.

Quinn sort en souriant, prend sa veste, ouvre la porte et tape du pied jusqu'à ce que Santana se lève enfin du canapé et se dirige vers la sortie comme un enfant puni se dirigerait vers sa chambre.

Quinn et Santana entrent dans l'appartement pensant qu'à cette heure ci Kurt et Rachel serait absents.

- Alors San, où tu l'as mise ?

- Dans ma chambre.

Alors qu'elles se dirigent vers la chambre, Rachel sort de la chambre de Kurt et Kurt de celle de Rachel. Maintenant que Quinn est au courant elle n'est plus qu'à moitié surprise. Santana lui chuchote à l'oreille :

- Il n'est même pas 19H on a encore le temps. Je te jure que voir Rachel parler dans le corps de Kurt et vise versa et plutôt amusant, surtout les postures qu'ils adoptent.

Rachel et Kurt les rejoignent dans la salle à manger. Ils auraient préférer rester enfermé dans leur chambre mais le bruit de la porte les avait fait sursautés et rendu curieux. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que c'était Santana ils voulaient rester prostrés dans leur solitude jusqu'au lendemain en espérant se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Mais Santana les avait vu et ils n'avaient pas étaient très amicaux ce matin. Ils n'avaient pas vu Quinn avant d'aller dans la salle à manger. Celle-ci était resté en retrait bien qu'elles les avait vu sortir de leur chambre. Santana avait les bras plein de sac ainsi que Quinn.

- Tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire les boutiques à Londres ? Demande Rachel dans la bouche de Kurt.

- Il faut croire que non.

- Vient Quinn allons tout ranger dans ma chambre.

Quinn ne dit rien et s'exécute. Santana ferme la porte de sa chambre laissant Kurt et Rachel perplexes. Elle farfouille sous son lit et en tire la boîte à bijoux.

- Tu veux pas les laisser une heure de plus, j'ai l'impression qu'ils commencent à s'y faire. Dis Santana d'un air sarcastique.

- Non fait le de suite.

Santana ouvre la boîte à bijou et retire les deux cheveux.

- Voila satisfaite ?

- Pas entièrement. Donne moi la boîte.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je m'occuperais de la renvoyer à Londres. Et donne moi aussi son adresse.

Santana s'exécute et elles ressortent de la chambre.

- Alors ça va mieux ? Demande Santana à Kurt et Rachel.

- Pourquoi on allait mal ? Réplique Kurt dans le corps de Rachel.

Voyant toujours les mines tristes au lieu des mines réjouies qu'elles s'attendaient à voir Quinn et Santana se regarde d'un air interrogateur.

- Vous voulez bien nous escusez une minute. Dis Quinn en tirant Santana dans sa chambre.

- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question San.

- Mais j'en sais rien !

- Attends tu as dit que tu avais déposer les cheveux vers 21H ?

- Oui et on les à enlever avant qu'ils ne partent en fumée !

- Mais l'échange n'a pas eu lieu à 21H.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- Rachel était chez moi et elle était tout à fait normale jusqu'à son réveil le lendemain.

- Tu veux dire que Rachel a dormi chez toi ?

- Oui.

Devant l'expression amusé de Santana Quinn ajouta :

- Tu peux pas faire taire ton côté perverse deux minutes San ? C'est sérieux là !

- Donc entre toi et Rachel s'est sérieux ?

- Le sortilège est sérieux.

- Hum.

- T'es irrécupérable.

- Donc tu veux qu'on reste dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment ? Non pas que ça me dérange mais Rachel risque d'être jalouse.

- Quoi ?

- Ben tu m'a dit que Rachel était encore Rachel jusqu'à son réveil s'est que l'échange a eu lieu pendant son sommeil.

- Oui, c'est possible qu'il faut juste attendre qu'ils s'endorment. Tu pourrais pas appeler ton amie pour savoir ?

Santana prend son téléphone et appelle Willow.

- Oui, c'est Santana. J'ai bien retirer les cheveux mais rien n'a changé...oui ils sont toujours dans le corps de l'autre...non rien de spécial, ah si, lorsque j'ai mis les cheveux la première fois il était 21H et ça n'a marché qu'à leur réveil...ben j'ai vu Kurt qui allait dormir donc lui il était sans doute déjà endormi lors du sortilège mais Rachel elle était bien réveillé...attends je lui demande. Quinn ? Jusqu'à quelle heure Rachel était réveillé ?

- Je sais plus trop, minuit peut être plus.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de 21H à minuit ?

Quinn rougit à cette demande et murmure :

- Rien de spécial.

- Tu veux qu'elle retrouve son corps oui ou non ?

- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ce qu'on a fait peut changer quelque chose.

- Willow pense que Rachel devait avoir quelque chose qui a permit à son esprit d'échapper au sortilège pendant un moment. Le sortilège aurait du être instantané. Tu comprends ?

- On a bu, en fait elle était soûle et s'est pour ça qu'elle a dormi chez moi.

- Allo Willow ? Elle était soûle. Tu crois que ça peut être ça ?..En partie ? Mais quelle pourrait être l'autre partie ? Ah. Et donc on fait quoi ?...ok, merci... Oui on t'envoie la boîte dès que possible. Bye.

- Elle a dit quoi ?

- Que Rachel, soûle, a pu repoussé le sortilège pendant un moment. Le fait qu'elle soit soûle a augmenter ses envies...

- Ses envies ?

- Oui. Bon Willow m'a parlé de chose incompréhensible sur le cerveau, l'esprit, le karma... Enfin bref, apparemment elle se sentait trop bien là où elle était pour se battre afin d'y rester.

Quinn rougit et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire mais reprend son sérieux en repensant à la situation.

- Donc tu insinue qu'un des deux veux rester dans le corps de l'autre ?

- Non. Le fait que le sortilège ait eu un retard à supprimer toutes les chances de l'annuler en retirant les cheveux.

Devant le regard horrifié de Quinn Santana rigole et la rassure.

- Willow m'a aussi dit que cette histoire de désagrégation pouvait être résolue d'une autre manière.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben l'effet du sortilège se dissipe bien si on enlève les cheveux sous 24H mais rien n'empêche qu'on refasse un sortilège par derrière. Va leur tenir compagnie histoire qu'ils ne me surprennent pas dans leur chambre. Pendant ce temps je vais récupérer un cheveu de chaque et refaire le sortilège. Ce qui aura un effet inverse.

- D'accord mais une fois fait je garderais la boîte 24H et la réexpédierais à Londres.

- Ok.

Quinn sort de la chambre et va rejoindre les deux victimes à la cuisine. Rachel, ou plutôt Kurt dans le corps de Rachel, jouait le chef cuisto et s'en sortait plus que bien.

- Où a tu mis Santana ? Demande le cuisto

- Elle ne va pas tarder. Alors, tu as pu faire cette chose ?

- Heu, pas tout à fait.

- Quelle chose ? Demande Rachel (dans le corps de Kurt).

- Tu sais bien, LA chose, répond le cuisto.

- Oh.

Quinn ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Elle comprennait maintenant pourquoi Rachel, ou plutôt Kurt la fuyait et pourquoi Kurt ou plutôt Rachel lui avait parlé de la nuit passée.

D'un coup Kurt et Rachel se figent et commence à tomber. Le corps de Kurt tombe en avant ce qui n'est pas grave étant assis et attablé, sa tête heurtera juste la table mais pas assez fort pour provoquer le moindre dégât. Par contre le corps de Rachel tombe en arrière de sorte à ce que sa tête percute violemment le four et surtout elle a un couteau à la main. Quinn se précipite vers elle, se place derrière elle afin de freiner sa chute et lui tient de bras contenant le couteau. Le couteau fini par tomber par terre et Rachel reste inconsciente avachie sur Quinn qui passe sa tête sous l'épaule de Rachel et la conduit sur le canapé de la pièce à côté. Elle revient voir Kurt afin de s'assurer qu'il va bien et Santana arrive sans se presser dans la cuisine.

- Alors c'est bon cette fois ?

- Oui mais ta copine aurait pu prévenir qu'ils s'effondreraient Rachel a failli se tuer en tombant.

- Toujours aussi maladroite.

- Donne moi la boîte.

Santana donne la boîte à Quinn qui la range dans son sac et sort de l'appartement.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je vais mettre cet objet loin de tes mains baladeuses. J'irai la poster demain et ensuite je repasserai.

* * *

**Et voilà le sortilège est rompu. je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire apparaître Willow dans mes fictions même si son rôle dans celle-ci est très limité.**


End file.
